


All That Glitters

by ardett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fairy ball AU, loose mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo attends the Midnight Prince's Fairy Ball and finds himself enchanted in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Emma at [piecesfromstars](http://piecesfromstars.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr from the Haikyuu!! Secret Santa thing a while back

The glitter coating Kuroo’s skin rubs off on his clothes, turning the edges of his suit a dusty gold. He doesn’t mind though. He won’t be the only mortal attending the Midnight Prince’s Ball. Although the whole kingdom is invited, it’s tradition to attend a Fairy Ball masquerading as a fairy yourself. 

The golden glitter isn’t the only lengths Kuroo went to. His hair, for once, is styled into perfect peaks and valleys and when the light hits it, strands of dark red are highlighted amidst the natural black of his hair. His suit matches the highlights as subtle maroon designs crawl up his cuffs and down from his collar. Shining bangles jingle on his wrists and ankles, chiming a symphony every time he steps. Lastly, he finishes the display with one silver contact, making his left eye gleam. He leaves his right eye his natural near-black color, partly to unsettle other people and partly to mark himself as a mortal. He has never been ashamed of his humanity and he doesn’t plan to start now.

Kuroo pauses at the entrance, looking down the curved staircase to the crowd below. He’s arrived just in time to see Prince Kageyama start the ball. The prince lives up to his namesake. His hair is midnight black and his suit is dark as night. Kuroo feels the corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk.

The boy Prince Kageyama plucks from the guests is clearly human. The orange haired boy looks just as shocked as anyone else at being chosen as the prince’s first dance partner. He stumbles the first few steps out onto the empty marble floor, looking painfully mortal. After a few moments though, he seems to gain his footing. Together, they look as different as the sun and moon but seem to fit together just as well. Other couples begin to enter the floor as the Midnight Prince and the human boy rise gently off the ground, dark swirls of magic dancing around them.

Kuroo finally makes his own way down to the ball. He weaves in and out of the crowds. The air is alive with magic and his own body seems to buzz pleasantly with the fairy wine he’s been downing in succession. He’s about to grab another when he sees  _ him. _

He forgets to breathe. 

It’s not until a couple dances into him and throws him a dirty look that he realizes he’s just been standing there frozen. He moves out of the way but he doesn’t take his eyes off the boy.

He can’t stop staring.

The boy, leaning against a wall unawares of how he’s stopped Kuroo’s world, is beautiful, so beautiful he makes Kuroo’s heart ache. He’s a true fairy. No glitter mars his skin, no, his skin glows from the inside. Tiny veins of pulsing light etch designs on his delicate knuckles and around the corners of his eyes. His suit is made of fine material, flowing and creasing like it’s made of rays of sun. A golden bracelet curls up his forearm, matching the shimmering streaks in his hair. Crowning his head are darker strands, as if the fairy had dyed his hair blond like a human might and let it grow out.

Kuroo isn’t aware he’s moving towards the boy until he’s directly in front of him. He reaches out a hand to the fairy. (He wants to touch him so desperately.) “Dance with me?” He flashes his most winning smile.

The boy’s eyes fix on him, feline and golden. They slide down his body, drinking in the details. “You’re mortal.” The fairy says quietly. He doesn’t take Kuroo’s hand.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t dance.”

“You misunderstand.” Those glinting eyes narrow. “I don’t want to dance with you.”

“Ouch.” Kuroo laughs it off, persisting despite the response. The draw of the boy is too strong and he knows that if he lets the other slip away, he won’t be content for the rest of the night. “Come on, I promise I won’t let you fall.”

“Let me fall?” A smile flits across the fairy’s face and Kuroo’s heart jerks. “It will be my magic keeping us off the ground, of course you won’t let me fall. But I might let you drop of you annoy me.” A glowing hand takes his glitter stained one.

Then they’re dancing, swaying circles around other couples as their feet move in memorized patterns. The fairy’s hand is warm as light and soft as air in his. He never wants to let it go.

“My name’s Kuroo.”

“Mine’s Kenma.” He sees the other boy’s teeth flash in a too-quick grin.

Kuroo’s feet leave the floor.

A laugh tinkles in his ear as Kuroo’s hands return a death-grip. It takes a second for him to catch his breath (it’s more disconcerting than he’ll admit) but once his heart settles, it’s beautiful. Kenma’s magic darts underneath their shoes, supporting every step with gold sparkles. He feels suspended in the moment, like a star hanging in the sky between heaven and Earth.

They dance long past midnight.

-

Kenma’s fingers curl gently into the sheet as he breathes deeply, coming awake slowly. His body, usually light and agile with fairy blood in his veins, feels heavy. He must have used more magic than he thought last night.

_ With Kuroo. _

He blinks his eyes open. He’s in his own bed, that’s at least one good thing. As he hauls himself up, he sees another figure lying besides him.

The other boy stirs, probably from Kenma’s shifting. During the night, whatever gold powder the human had used has been rubbed away, though some of it is smudging the sheets. As the other boy blearily awakens, Kenma sees two dark, magic-less eyes look back at him.

“Good morning.” Kuroo drawls, a grin stretching across his face.

Kenma stiffens. “You’re a mortal.”

“Yes, I do believe we established that last night.”

“No, I wouldn’t have…” He hesitates, eyes darting down the length of the boy in front of him, all slinking charm and muscle. “I shouldn’t have done this.” He amends.

“Done what? I think I might have forgotten what events led to me waking up in your bed, can you remind me?” Kenma feels a flush crawl down his cheekbones as Kuroo winks. “You can tell me or show me, whichever you prefer.”

Kenma snaps his eyes back to his hands. Part of him wants to just let it happen because it was warm and safe and entrancing last night. It’s too easy to lose himself. He wants to give in. (His fingers ache to brush through Kuroo’s hair, a black mess of mortal disarray.)

He can’t look at the other boy as he says, “Humans and fairies don’t mix. You die and we don’t. Someone always gets hurt.”

Kenma jolts as lips breathe over his shoulder and Kuroo places a hand gently, gently over his. Their fingers slot together, alternating between calloused and glimmering golden skin.

“Don’t make me go.” It’s a whisper, a plea.

It’s his own fault for turning around. There’s adoration glowing in Kuroo’s eyes, like the faint hint of magic in Kenma’s. And there’s hope, a feeble, straining hope that plays on Kenma’s heartstrings.

_ (He’s falling, oh god, is he falling.) _

He leans forward and feels Kuroo melt into the kiss. Tangles knot between his fingers as he runs his hands through Kuroo’s hair. The other boy’s fingertips caress his shoulders and run down his arms, every movement soft, sweet and careful. Kenma feels magic thrum in his veins as his heart pounds.

He lets Kuroo convince him to sleep in as they lay together on the bed. The warmth from under the sheets and streams of sunlight makes him drowsy. The other boy fiddles idly with the golden strands of his hair and Kenma feels himself start to drift off. Through closing eyelids, he sees Kuroo smile, beautiful in human youth and love.

Kenma dreams that they dance between the stars in Kuroo’s eyes, leaving trails of gold behind them.


End file.
